


i think you're my soulmate

by wolfgirlsiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pirates, Soulmates, siyeon pinching minji's hand, they're just... soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirlsiyeon/pseuds/wolfgirlsiyeon
Summary: "It's not going to be easy," Minji says as she holds Siyeon's face in her hands, looking into her eyes like she's her whole universe, and to Minji, she is."I know," Siyeon replies and she gives Minji a wistful smile. "But I swear on all the gods, I'm gonna find a way to make it work."
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	i think you're my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for dreamcatcher and I think the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting so! I hope you all like it! :D
> 
> much thanks to [sapphicirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicirene) for listening to me n proofreading it!!

They met at the top of a cliff on a windy day, Siyeon fresh off the ship she works on and Minji fresh from a fight with her parents about her future, both in need of some fresh air. They don't know who saw who first, and they continuously claim that "No,  _ I _ saw you first!" but honestly, it's just semantics. It didn't really matter who saw who first, when both were absolutely in awe of what they were seeing when their eyes first met. 

  


For Siyeon, it went something like this:

After about a month on sea, they had finally reached their destination. What they were here for was confidential and to be honest, Siyeon didn't care that much, as long as she was being paid. Becoming a pirate wasn't really what she had planned when she was younger, but life doesn't always go as planned. She needed money, the captain needed a new crew member, a win-win situation for both of them. And here she was, three years later, still on the crew because honestly, it's not that bad and the rest of the crew are nice. She's still planning to study mechanics at some point, maybe open a little shop later down the line, but for now, that dream has been put on the back burner, as she quite enjoys where she's at now in her life.

  


After enduring a lot of pestering, Siyeon is walking up a steep hill, at the recommendation of her captain, Bora. She said that the top of the hill has one of the prettiest views she's seen in her entire life, and it's something someone must see when they're here, otherwise their entire stay here will have been a waste. So, on Bora's insistence, and because of the fact that she didn't want to go into the busy streets, she decides to start her trek to the top of the cliff. It's not an easy task, but Siyeon has never been one to back out of a little challenge, and she likes walking anyways

  


After about two hours, Siyeon sees the top of the cliff and quietly rejoices, excited and curious about the view she's going to be met with when she reaches the top. However, nothing could've prepared her for what she saw when the ground flattened out and the sea became visible. 

  


A silhouette, backlit by the golden light of the evening sun, her skirt and blonde wavy hair slowly flowing in the breeze was standing at the base of a big weeping willow, next to a pond. If Siyeon didn't believe in the gods already, she definitely did now, because this girl looked like she was otherworldly. Time seemed to slow down around them as she tilted her face so that the sun expertly accentuated her features and Siyeon swears she could feel her heartbeat triple the moment the girl smiled at her. She'd never seen such a beautiful smile in her entire life, and she doubts that she ever will.

  


Bora was right, this is definitely one of the prettiest views she's seen in her lifetime.

  


They stare at each other in silence for a while, feeling no need to talk and break the comfortable silence that has fallen over them. Small smiles are gracing their lips, until the girl sends a shy wave her way, along with a giggle, and Siyeon decides in that moment that she'll do anything to hear it again, no matter the cost, and she sends her a wave back, shattering the veil of tranquility around them, pulling them back into the present. 

  


After a few moments of gathering herself, Siyeon decides to walk closer to where the girl is standing, trying not to check her out too obviously, but she really is crafted like she's a goddess and sue her, she has a thing for girls that look like they're the embodiment of the sun.

  


"Hi," The girl says in a hushed tone, as though speaking any louder would shatter their reality even further and send them careening back into the real world at a dizzying speed. She smiles again, bigger this time, her eyes turning into little crescents. "I'm Minji, what's your name?"

  


Siyeon has to take a moment to recover from the smile that's being directed at her before she manages to smile back, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. "I'm Siyeon, it's a pleasure meeting you here, Minji."

  


"Likewise, Siyeon," A best of silence. Then, "Would you like to sit down?" Minji motions at the base of the tree with her hand, an awkward smile having replaced the bright, sunny one from before and Siyeon is mourning it's demise, so she smiles back and nods affirmatively.

  


They settle down, shoulder to shoulder and Siyeon breathes out a soft sigh at the calming atmosphere that permeates the air around them. She's never felt this comfortable around a stranger, but something about Minji makes her feel like they've known each other for forever, and from the way Minji looks completely at ease, resting against the trunk with her head facing skywards, she can tell that it's a mutual feeling. A seagull screeches somewhere in the distance and Minji turns to look away from the leaves to face Siyeon, and something about the gentle light framing her face and the shadows from the branches swaying in the wind moving across her makes Siyeon fall headfirst into the abyss, and she knows she's a goner for Minji.

  


Some of her feelings must have been showing on her face because Minji blushes at what she sees and shyly looks down at her hands in her lap before she looks back up at Siyeon, a contemplative, but no less calm look on her face. "So, what brings you here?" Minji asks softly and one of her hands starts playing with the grass between them, like she's nervous about something. Siyeon focuses on her hand and shrugs. "Just needed some fresh air, I suppose. And a friend of mine recommended the view here," she looks back up at Minji, meeting her eyes. "and she was right, I quite like what I'm seeing. What brings you here?"

  


For a second, it seems like Minji doesn't seem to know what to do with herself, and Siyeon worries she overstepped and right as she's gearing up to apologise for being too forward, Minji speaks. "I also needed a breather, I guess. My parents and I had a fight and I needed to get away. I love coming to this place because the view calms me down," Minji deliberately moves away from looking at the sunset to meet Siyeon's eyes. "and it's not failing to do so today."

  


It is now Siyeon's turn to be flustered, she really hadn't expected Minji to reciprocate and it left her floundering for words. "I'm glad," she manages to say with a much steadier voice than she herself feels. She doesn't quite know what's happening, but she's definitely not complaining. "You deserve to feel at ease, it looks good on you." Siyeon hopes it's not too obvious her heart starts beating in her throat the moment Minji gives her a small, but incredibly happy, smile.

  


"Yeah?" Minji's timid smile kind of transforms into something mischievous . "It definitely doesn't look so bad on yourself, either. You're really beautiful like this, in this lighting. You're ethereal." Minji's voice turns a bit vulnerable towards the end, like she's sharing a secret she didn't mean to let out in the open, and with the way she's looking at Siyeon, Siyeon can barely help herself. She moves in and stops a single breath away from Minji's lips to check if she's not overstepping or pushing it. But before she has the time to look up into Minji's eyes the other girl moves in and places her lips on Siyeon's. After a short moment they seperate and they meet each other's eyes before moving back in.

  


Siyeon is pretty sure she's never been kissed this gently, and full of adoration. She never knew a kiss was able to make her feel revered and wanted and she's pretty sure all kisses that won't be from Minji will be ruined for her forever. 

She doesn't know how long they stay like this, softly kissing and sharing the same air until they decide to move apart for a moment and Siyeon shudders at the loss of her soft lips on her own.

  


"What are we doing?" Minji asks her, and she sounds vulnerable, almost scared and Siyeon is filled with this immense need to pull her into her arms and protect her from whoever made her this cautious of falling swiftly for someone. Siyeon moves to cup Minji's face and smiles softly.

  


"I don't know, but I for one, definitely like what we were doing, and would like to continue and go further, if you would, too. I'm not planning on taking what I want and then disappearing." Siyeon takes a breath and looks down to steel herself for what she wants to say next. "I'm scared," she whispers as she looks back up and sees patience and warmth in Minji's eyes. "I don't think I've ever felt for someone like I have for you. I don't exactly know what this feeling is, but I'd like to find out. Together."

  


They stay like that for a while, and Siyeon is starting to doubt her earlier feeling of it being mutual. She prepares herself for a rejection only for Minji to cease her worries in an instant. "I would like that very much, Siyeon. Maybe we should start with some dinner and more information about ourselves?" She smiles softly and places one of her hands over the one on her cheek and takes the other to hold it in between them. 

"Sounds like a plan." Siyeon replies and she smiles, because she finally feels like she has an idea of what is to come in her future, and she's excited and terrified at the same time. Because  _ gods _ , does she want Minji to be a part of it.

  


To their dismay, however, they find out the tides are not in their favour, with Minji's parents being nobles and wanting their daughter to marry up, and with Siyeon being a pirate and everything Minji's parents despise. But they have about two to three months before Siyeon would have to leave again, so they have time to figure things out and to get to know each other.

  


_ "So. You're a pirate and I'm a nobleman's daughter currently being convinced to marry into money." Minji says over the dinner that they're having in a quaint little tavern. _

  


_ "Yeah, basically." Siyeon replies and she smiles at the expression adorning Minji's face. _

  


_ "Well fuck." Siyeon almost chokes on her food, because that is  _ not  _ the response she expected from Minji and said offender barks out a laugh and the way Siyeon reaches for her glass and gulps down half of its content until she feels like she won't start coughing the moment she stops drinking her water. When she has put her glass back down on the table she looks up at Minji and pouts at her. "I could've died, you know. And my last memory of you would've been you laughing at my expense." _

  


_ Minji giggles at that and pats Siyeon's fluffy cheek. "You know I'd never let that happen, Singnie." Siyeon blushes at the nickname and gives Minji the brightest and most loving smiles she's seen yet, and her breath catches in her throat. Siyeon truly is one of the most ethereal things she's encountered in her life, and she feels so lucky to have met her. _

  


It's a warm summer night, and the full moon is out as they're lying beneath the weeping willow where they first met. It's been a month since, and there hasn't been a day that they haven't spent together, whether only for an hour, or the entirety of the day until they felt too tired to exist.

Siyeon is curled up against Minji, her head under the blonde's chin as she pinches the hand that is resting on Minji's stomach. They like to do this, from time to time, just exist in the silence, with no one expecting or wanting anything from them. In these moments, it's just Minji and Siyeon, together with this fragile and young relationship that they have, but despite that, doesn't feel any weaker than relationships of years do. 

  


Minji inhales. "I think you're my soulmate." She exhales. Silence envelops them, but it's not an uncomfortable one. Minji feels that Siyeon didn't tense up, she didn't stop pinching her hand, so she knows that Siyeon is simply processing what she said. She does that sometimes, taking longer to reply because she needs to sort through her thoughts first, and because she has some trouble identifying what she's feeling because of them. She once told Minji that sometimes, when Minji says something sweet or emotional, she almost feels numb at first, until she mulls over the words for a bit and lets them sink in. That's usually when the emotions hit her, and then she has to sort through those, too. So Minji has just accepted that whenever she drops a loaded statement, it will be silent for a bit, and she's okay with that. Because she thinks, or rather, she knows, that Siyeon is her soulmate and she loves her for all she is. 

  


"I think you're mine, too." Is the whispered answer she gets and Minji just feels so filled with love it almost aches and she sits up and pulls Siyeon with her. Siyeon looks up at her, confused at the sudden movement but relaxes at the smile akin to the sun that is gracing Minji's face. Minji scans Siyeon's face and moves in to kiss her with all that she has. Hopes that she can convey everything she feels for Siyeon into this one kiss, and with the way Siyeon is kissing her back, she thinks she might be coming close to doing so.

  


Minji pulls back to breathe and she looks at Siyeon. "It's not going to be easy," She says as she holds Siyeon's face in her hands, looking into her eyes like she's her whole universe, and to Minji, she is.

"I know," Siyeon replies and she gives Minji a wistful smile. "But I swear on all the gods, I'm gonna find a way to make it work."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! please tell me what you thought here or over on my twitter [hyunjinseulgi](https://twitter.com/hyunjinseulgi)


End file.
